


The Mark of a Soulmate

by Daisy_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Light Angst, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: In the wizarding world soulmates are a special, and a very real thing. You can fall in love with as many people as you please, but only one is your true soulmate. A witch, wizard, or magical person will always be able to tell who their soulmate is, just by the feeling alone. When you meet your soulmate you can feel it in every part of you. But the magic in a wizard’s blood throughout the centuries has developed another way, a definite way to know who your soulmate is. It’s called, ‘The Mark of a Soulmate’.Remus, however, could never figure out what his mark was. Then one day in 6th year he and Sirius Black became more than friends and all that went out the window. He felt free. He felt like Sirius would always be by his side. He felt like he found his soulmate.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	The Mark of a Soulmate

In the wizarding world soulmates are a special, and a very real thing. You can fall in love with as many people as you please, but only one is your true soulmate. A witch, wizard, or magical person will always be able to tell who their soulmate is, just by the feeling alone. When you meet your soulmate you can feel it in every part of you. But the magic in a wizard’s blood throughout the centuries has developed another way, a definite way to know who your soulmate is. It’s called, ‘The Mark of a Soulmate’.

Everyone’s soulmate mark is different, and every person who experiences sexual or romantic attraction has one. There is only one other person in the universe that has the same mark as you, this person is your soulmate. A mark will vary in size and colour. Sometimes it looks like a scar, other times it looks like a bruise, occasionally it looks like a strange sunburn or tan line, even an odd mole or freckle. But the guaranteed thing is that once you meet your soulmate, and the mark is revealed to the matching one the magic in a wizard’s blood will connect to the two marks, and they will take the form of a tattoo. A mark is always over the wizard’s heart, and it is a faux pas to show someone your soulmate mark until you meet your soulmate and the mark takes the form of a tattoo. 

  
  


Remus Lupin has searched over himself for his soulmate mark, ever since his mother explained to him what they were. His mum is a muggle, but because her soulmate is a wizard she has a mark. She always mistook it for a birthmark, until she met Lyall Lupin and he explained what it really was.

Remus, however, could never figure out what his mark was. He knew he experienced romantic and sexual attraction to people, many people actually, being the bisexual he was. But yet, he was never able to identify what his mark was. He eventually gave up trying to find it. Figuring it must have gotten destroyed with all the scars littering his chest. But when they learned about soulmate marks in school, and they learned the marks couldn’t be destroyed or damaged in any way, a much more likely thought came into his head.  _ He simply didn’t have a soulmate. _ Which, too 15-year old Remus made sense,  _ why would anyone ever love him? _ He was a werewolf, he was covered in so many scars, some of them so old he couldn’t even remember which full moon they came from, he wasn’t much too look at, and he was a person whos hobbies started and ended at reading, also did he mention he was a werewolf? 

So he started living his life in melancholy always knowing he didn’t have a soulmate. Always afraid of kissing someone, or falling for someone, knowing that they had a mark that matched someone else, not him. Then one day in 6th year he and Sirius Black became more than friends and all that went out the window. He was afraid,  _ very afraid. _ Of falling in love with Sirius or becoming too attached to him. But it seemed like every time the fear would creep into his mind, Sirius would kiss him, or hold him, or laugh at his jokes, and he would feel unstoppable. He felt free. He felt like Sirius would always be by his side.  _ He felt like he found his soulmate. _

Which, of course, scared the living shit out of him. Because no matter how many times he would search his chest, right above his heart, there would never be a soulmate mark. He would just see scar after scar, and right, where his mark should be, was just another scar. A crescent-shaped scar, so old he didn’t even remember which moon he got it. So he was slowly but surely falling in love with Sirius Black, deciding to embrace what he had with Sirius while he had it. Because eventually Sirius would find his real soulmate and leave Remus, and Remus would just have to take it in stride just like everything else life has thrown his way.  _ Or so he thought. _

  
  


It was April of 6th year, he and Sirius have been dating for almost a month. They  _ finally _ had time alone. It was around 8 pm, and James still had another hour of detention, and Peter another hour of tutoring, which left the dormitory free for whatever Remus and Sirius wanted. They were sitting on Remus’ bed, Sirius straddling his hips, kissing feverishly, it felt like so much more than anything else they had ever done before. It felt like it was time. Their magic was sparking around, creating a warm, excited buzz in his chest. Everything always felt so right with Sirius. 

“Get this off, it’s in my way,” Sirius mumbled not separating his lips from Remus’ for more than two seconds. He was tugging at the hem of Remus’ sweater trying to pull it off. Remus pulled it over his head without thinking, he and Sirius separating for only a moment. He cupped Sirius’ face to pull him, back in, but Sirius pulled away, eyes fixed on Remus’ chest.

Remus suddenly felt so exposed, so raw. Sirius was looking at Remus’ scarred chest with wide eye’s mouth slightly agape. He reached forward and traced over his scars with delicate fingers. “Moony,” He whispered. Remus wanted the bed to swallow him whole.

“I- I know, they’re ugly, I’ll just...put my shirt back on.” He mumbled, reaching around for his sweater.

“No.  _ Moony,”  _ Sirius breathed, with more urgency. He placed his hand on his chest, right above his heart. “This scar,” He traced over the old, crescent-shaped scar with his finger, a pleasant heat following it’s path. “Where’d you get it?” 

Remus wasn’t quite sure why Sirius was so entranced by this old scar on his chest, but he answered him anyways, “I don’t remember, I’ve had it for as long as I can remember. Figure I must’ve given it so myself one of the first transformations.” He shrugged.

Sirius was shaking his head,  _ why was he shaking his head?  _ “No Moony, I don’t think this is just an old scar.” 

“What do you mean?” Remus asked, perplexed yet enthralled. Sirius pulled off his own shirt, revealing his pale, spotless chest. The only blemish on it being a crescent-shaped bruise over his heart. Remus figured this was his soulmate mark. Then it clicked,  _ Sirius Black’s soulmate mark was a crescent-shaped bruise. _ “Is that…” He trailed off.

“It’s my soulmate mark, and I think,” He kept tracing over the scar, “I think this is yours. They match, Moony.” 

“Does this mean…”

“Yeah, we’re soulmates Moony.” Sirius breathed, eyes fixed on the scar over Remus’ heart, Remus’ focused on the matching bruise over Sirius’.

“I love you, Sirius.” Remus looked up to meet Sirius’ grey eyes. Bringing his hand over the mark on his chest.

“I love you too, Remus.” Sirius gave a watery smile. Then they collapsed into a deep, passionate kiss, filled with so much love and passion. Remus felt warmth building up in his chest, magic buzzing wildly in the air, it was almost too much to bear. He pulled back from Sirius and they watched the marks on the other’s chest turning a shimmering golden. The marks felt like they were burning but in just the right way. The gold peeled away from their chests and met in the middle, intertwining together, before forming into a shimmering ball of light that burst around them, encompassing them in warmth and love.

Then the magic stopped buzzing, and the golden fireworks went way, leaving Remus and Sirius with matching moon-shaped tattoos over their hearts. Forever marking them, and connecting them as soulmates.

“Of course it’s a bloody moon.” Remus laughed, breaking the silence that had settled between them. Sirius laughed lightly and they looked into each other’s eyes. Sirius looked shocked, yet he was beaming all the same. Remus couldn’t stop smiling either. “We’re really soulmates, huh.” 

“Yeah, we really are.” Sirius gave a watery laugh, before cupping Remus’ face gently and placed a light, yet sincere kiss on his lips. “There’s no one else I’d rather have as my soulmate, Moony.” He leaned their foreheads together, talking in a soft tone, as anything louder felt like it would break the magic.

“Me either Padfoot. I’m so happy you’re my soulmate.” Remus smiled. Catching a glimpse at the two, crescent moon shaped marks over each other’s hearts. Forever letting the world know that he had found his soulmate. That his soulmate was Sirius Black. Letting him know that there was someone who could truly, and forever love him.


End file.
